


Happy Birthday

by KillerCakepop



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerCakepop/pseuds/KillerCakepop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic I wrote for Mondo's birthday. NSFW smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Daylight flickered in the otherwise dark room from the hot June Sun, a slight breeze gently blowing the curtains through the open window. The air conditioning unit was broken, again, much to the couple’s dismay. It didn’t stop them from tearing into each other as if it were their last night on Earth, though. No amount of heat could.

The two had just gotten back from a nice dinner to Celebrate Mondo’s birthday, and the former biker had taken no time in closing the blinds to keep outside eyes from seeing how they would end up. Which was with Mondo up to the hilt inside Ishimaru, sweat dripping from their pores as they rocked against each other.

“Ah… Mondo… Go faster…” Mondo was able to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend’s face underneath him as rays of light danced on and off of it. It was noticeably red, Ishimaru’s eyes half-lidded and longingly staring back at the carpenter’s apprentice.

“You got it, babe.” The larger male began to thrust harder into the usually so composed college student, fingers gripping into broad, sturdy shoulders as the friction around his length intensified.

Ishimaru bucked in rhythm with Mondo, letting out short, barely audible moans as their thrusting became more intense. Every now and again Mondo would shortly pause, shifting in effort to find the perfect position for the both of them.

Both men began breathing heavily, gasping for air as they slammed into one another. Ishimaru could feel Mondo’s cock was so close to his sweet spot, and in his desperation for the larger male to go just a little bit deeper, panting like a dog on a hot summer day such as this, he rocked his hips forward until OH! Mondo had found it.

“Oh, Mondo, stay there!” The college student curled his fingers into Mondo’s sweat drenched back, clawing into him as though his life depended on it. A feeling of pure bliss shot through every inch of his body, and all he could think about was how to prolong the sensation.

“Oh God babe!” Mondo’s vision blurred as he bucked vigorously into his lover, the tight heat around his length sending waves of euphoria through him. He arched his back forward, biting into Ishimaru’s shoulder. He was so close to orgasm, the pitch of his voice increasing the closer he got.

Mondo moved a hand to stroke the smaller male’s length, though it was short lived as Ishimaru cried out as sweet release came, hot white liquid covering both of their stomachs. Mondo tightened his bite around Ishimaru’s shoulder, his own orgasm filling his lover to the brim as he rode the waves of pleasure out, waiting until he was done to finally stop, his body completely worn out and going limp.

Ishimaru tapped his shoulder to get him to roll off of him, the larger male’s weight to much for the college student to support on his own. Mondo complied, rolling on his back and both of them taking a minute to steady their breathing.

“Would you like to lay together, Mondo?” Ishimaru looked over toward the direction his boyfriend was in, able to make out his silhouette in the artificial darkness, light still moving with the curtains.

“Sorry, Kiyo, s’just too hot.” Mondo patted Ishimaru’s chest, showing that he would gladly be closer to him were comfort not an issue.

The college student didn’t miss a beat in teasing his boyfriend. “You didn’t seem to mind a minute ago.”

Mondo almost seemed caught off guard. “Hey, I mean, that’s not far.”

“I know, I’m joking.” Ishimaru laughed, grabbing Mondo’s hand and weaving their fingers together. “Happy birthday, Mondo.”


End file.
